


Felid

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Barbed Penis, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shifters, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Nolan is in a mood and Claude is pretty sure he knows what Nolan needs.





	Felid

Nolan’s not expecting it when he gets scruffed by Claude. His body goes heavy, but he still manages to hiss his displeasure before Claude tightens his grip. 

“Settle down,” Claude rumbles. 

Glaring, Nolan tries to swipe at him but he can’t get any force behind it. Claude just sighs and keeps holding him. “Pick someone, or you’re coming home with me.” 

Nolan growls when Claude relaxes his grip enough that Nolan can talk. “No. Fuck off.” 

“You think the rest of us can’t smell how wet you are?” Claude leans down to murmur in his ear, scruffing Nolan tightly again so Nolan can’t bite or scratch him. “Do you want someone to prove they can handle you, huh? ‘Cause I can do that.” 

Stepping back, Claude lets go and looks at Nolan expectantly. It makes anger flare in Nolan’s gut and he’s up and rushing at Claude before he can stop himself. Claude side steps him, grabbing Nolan and yanking him so he stumbles, landing against Claude’s chest. Sharp fangs sink into his neck and he goes limp again, weakly clawing at the arm that’s come around his waist. Claude gives him a little shake, a clear order to behave. Nolan whimpers but Claude only eases up on the bite slightly. 

Dutifully, Shayne and Jake help strip the last of Nolan’s gear off, only leaving him in his shirt so Claude doesn’t have to unscruff him. Lowering them to the floor, Claude nudges Nolan’s thighs apart enough that he can settle between them. Instinctively, Nolan whines and he can hear the protest that Travis makes on his behalf. Claude lets up enough to let him talk. 

“Say no and he’ll stop, otherwise this is happening,” Shayne calls.

Nolan refuses to ask for it, but he feels his body throb at the thick scent of Claude surrounding him. He growls in response, hissing when he hears Claude laugh against his neck. The thick tip of Claude’s cock finds his hole unerringly, slipping through his slickness and pressing inside. Nolan tries to find the strength to buck against Claude, but he can’t, not with teeth in his neck. Claude stretches him, pushing in slow until his hips are pressed against Nolan’s ass. 

It’s not a gentle fuck. Claude ruts in mercilessly, and Nolan knows he’s going to be sore later. He can’t protest it, though. Pleasure at being taken by a worthy mate thrums through him. Claude only unscruffs him when Nolan tries to rock back into the thrusts, strong hands grabbing his hips to guide him. Nolan hisses just to piss Claude off more, the sound giving way to whines as Claude’s nails dig into his skin. 

“Gotcha,” Claude pants when Nolan’s body finally shudders in orgasm, slick dripping down his thighs as his cock spurts come across the floor beneath him. Nolan yowls when Claude comes inside him, wriggling in protest at the flood of sperm and the burn of Claude’s barbs flaring, but it’s far too late. He gets another bite to his nape for his trouble before Claude’s heavy body weight flattens him to the ground. Cooling, sticky come smears against Nolan’s skin, and he can feel the trickle of what is probably blood where Claude’s claws had dug into him. He hates how satisfying it is, the irritation that had been crawling under his skin for days gone at last. 

“I hate you,” he mumbles, trying to swat at Claude but he can’t quite reach. At least, he supposes, Claude presses his cat back so his barbs detract before he pulls out. 

Everyone else has gone back to packing up, not paying a bit of attention to Nolan where he’s peeling himself off the floor. He hisses at Claude when the man tries to touch him, narrowing his eyes when Claude laughs at him. 

“I guess maybe you needed more than one, huh?” Claude teases. “I’m sure one of the boys would give it you.” 

Nolan just growls in his throat, but he brushes right up against Claude as he passes by him to head toward the showers. He puts a little sway in his hips and allows himself a little smirk as he hears Claude curse behind him. 


End file.
